Book of Demons
by ArcanaMajorEmpress
Summary: Isabella Cohen is kind enough a girl for most people to take a liking to, and yet most do quite the opposite. And so she will find herself holding a very large secret, and a very nice job, which comes with a very problematic price. Set in modern times America, Victorian England, and a different plane of existence. After a certain butler introduces her to corporate, that is.
1. -1:0-

**(Okay, the summary makes it sound like a 50 Shades cross over-it's not, I swear!)**

 **Hello! This is actually my first story, but I've spent a good while developing it, so I hope that you will give it a read! Also, it may be good to note that this story will be set in the Black Butler universe in modern times America, but it will also be in the Victorian era, and in a couple of other places I'm not revealing yet. ;}**

 **There will most likely be some sexual scenes, but feel free to skip them (I will leave some small markers, if you would like that), as I will provide any important info you may need to know that was shared during these scenes in a** ** _short_** **note at the end, if necessary. Mild to... less mild cursing.**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or... Walgreens. Kay? Kay.**

* * *

 _ **"I have put on my great coat  
**_ _ **it is cold.  
**_ _ **It is an outer garment.  
**_ _ **Coarse, woolen.**_

 _ **Of unknown origin."**_

 _Le Manteau De Pascal - Jorie Graham_

* * *

 _2016 CE, Texas, America._

 _specifically, the 20th of january, 2:30 am_

"Ugh."

Isabella Cohen had turned sixteen just five hours ago, but there wasn't much of a celebration. See, her parents weren't exactly ones for "spoiling" their daughter with a party, though, even if she had been granted such a privilege, it wasn't as if she possessed any friends to... _invite_. Unless you counted the copious acquaintances she had collected over the years, but most lived way too far away to drive here for her simple little party. Or worse, they actually went to school with her. Meaning that they likely wouldn't have attended even if they were paid to. She stretched and omitted a small yawn. She would have to get some sleep soon if she wanted to stay awake in class tomorrow. She glanced at the clock. _Or, well, later today, for that matter._ There was only hope for three hours, at the very most, before a rude alarm would drag her, kicking and screaming, back to the land of the conscious, but she continued examining her reflection nonetheless. She frowned. Unsatisfactory was the kindest word she could think of, staring back at reddish-brown curls and copper eyes. Had they been the eyes of another, she may have complemented them, or compared them to copper. But the green seeping through her iris was much more akin to the water damage seen on an old , she turned to the shower. Lights off and nearly pitch black, Isabella pulled back the curtains. She climbed in, and after a moment of hesitation, turned the water to cold. She was well aware that this would only serve to further wake her up, but it would be better than the scarce rest she would have received otherwise. And yet, an overachiever as always, she fell asleep regardless.

She could feel the cold quite clearly, at last serving it's purpose and jolting her awake. Or, perhaps it was the shrill shout of her mother, insisting to know "exactly how long had she been in there". She sat up, and looked around. The sunlight of the morning seeped faintly through the small window behind her, illuminating the small, lemon painted room with a soft blue glow. Rising to her feet with some difficulty, she reached over and shut off the water. To her dismay, she found that she had neglected to hang up a towel the night before.

Her hair dribbled water onto the tile floor. Shivering, she glanced at the small white clock on the counter. 9:34. School had started at eight. _Lovely._

Her mother gave up, no longer hearing water running, and trudged back downstairs to take her own rinse. At least Isabella hadn't exactly used up the hot water. She turned to the sink and squeezed out her hair, contemplating her options. How much did she really want to go to school? Sure, she had skipped golf class a few times when they weren't going to the course, but the team usually headed to one of the closer eateries. Taco Bell wasn't really calling out to her, and she wasn't exactly in the...condition for Dairy Queen.

Her teeth chattered. Food, in general, didn't actually seem too appealing at the moment, but even if she wasn't caught skipping by one of the usual prowling officers, she didn't want to head out into 20 degree weather with no coat whilst soaked to the bone. She heard the bath turn on downstairs. Staying home was also not an option.

 _The corner store isn't too far from here. If I walk quickly, I can make it there without too much of a problem._ And so she Isabella left the bathroom and headed across the hall. She pushed her door open with a small creak, and took in the array of clothing strewn across the room. _Jeans and an old hoodie._ She tied up her hair into a messy bun. _I could be taken as an art student. An art student without coffee._ It was safe to assume that no soul would dare bother her.

 _9:41 am_

The wind hit her hard as she walked out. Her hair still wasn't dry, but she had no way of fixing it, so she resigned herself to pulling over her hood. It would probably start to freeze. Oh well, she had more split ends than manageable already, what was fifty more?

She was leaving through the back door, but it may have been a better idea to just go through the front. Her mother would still be in her bath, but the front door was right next to her room, and it squeaked. Still, it was quieter than her current route of exit, which you could hear open and close a few houses away. And then there was the iron gate. Slowly, she eased it open, being sure to lock it into place behind her, and trotted down the driveway, teeth chattering. Phew.

"Welcome to the corner of happy and healthy..." the cashier drew out. Isabella nodded towards the woman and continued to the back of the store. Shelves lined the walls around her, but she paid the contents no heed. She was set on one thing, and one thing only. After all, when you're this cold, even Walgreens coffee is edible. As she reached the dispensers and tea stands at the store end, she reached her hand into her pocket, only to pull out but a gum wrapper and a hair pin. Alas, as the luck of the girl would have it, she had forgotten money. She would be tired this morning. _Ah well, I doubt that they'll mind me loitering for a few minutes._ She wandered through the aisles, letting herself warm up a bit before heading back. But not before something in the window caught her eye.

Isabella could have sworn she saw it, but whatever it was had disappeared before she could blink. _I'm just seeing faces. Probably a symptom of hypothermia or something._ She shrugged and continued out the door.

Central Texas may not have been a great receiver of snow in recent years, but it still wasn't pleasant in the winter months. Too much wind and too many clouds. She wrapped her arms around herself before trekking out and glancing up. A storm was slowly building itself up above the small city. She sighed, and looked across the street in the direction of the school. There was a physics test today, wasn't there? Not as if she would have passed it. She resigned herself to the foul weather and began to walk again before realizing that she hadn't quite planned this far ahead. _Where to go?_ Lost in thought and still unironically staring at the horizon, she walked straight into traffic.

SCREEEEECH.

She started and froze. Isabella had found herself curiously in the middle of the busy street, two cars nearly crashing while trying to avoid her. She narrowly missed being hit by the third.

How she managed to end up here, she did not know.

"Shit."

She didn't know way to turn. It was much to late to run back, and there was no way she could continue into the left side of traffic. She couldn't just stand still, and most of the cars likely couldn't even see her. Surrounded by car horns and the screeches of tires struggling to turn on slick ground, she was a deer in literal headlights; an animal stuck in the road - she froze.

The slight mist turning in with the clouds wasn't helping her case. Not at all, as the sky began to darken.

 **Hey there! I don't know why the chapters are so short, I usually write way too much, actually! I also apologize for the choppiness. I'm rewriting, so please tell me if it doesn't make any sense! :) Also! I wasn't going to say anything about her appearance, but her hair and eyes do play a small role, later on. However, please imagine her however you want! Also, would anyone be interested in being a beta? Please PM me if you are!**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave some critique, I need to know what I'm doing wrong here, haha!**

 **ok, one last thing...**

 **check out the BB fanfic called Tabby Cat! It's very long, and I'm not sure if it's still being updated, but it will change your life. It's by EvilVampireDucky, I believe.**


	2. -2:0-

**Some cursing and drug mentions, new character is trippy.**

 **"Levi"** ** _isn't_** **pronounced like you've heard it in AOT, btw! It's a nickname in this story, actually, but it's pronounced more like (Leh-vEE), if you wanted to know! Anyways...**

 **Hehehe...**

* * *

 _ **"It's the unknown that draws people."**_

 _E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_

* * *

 _2016 CE, America, Texas_

 _specifically, january 29, 10:25 pm_

The music of this age so far was to his liking. A good use of bass, and a heavy beat. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Yo... Behe, bro..." He turned warily to see his sister, likely high on whatever concoction she had managed coaxed from some poor chap.

Strobe lights pulsated around the duo, illuminating a taller man and a curly-haired woman of shorter stature. The party moved around them, a spectacle of weary souls.

"Levi, you grace me with your presence."

She didn't seem to catch onto the sarcasm lacing his voice. She likely wouldn't have if she had been sober either, for that matter, he mused.

"Yeah, maaan." She stumbled the remaining steps towards him. "You've gotta try some of this shit, faaam..." He caught her just in time, but it wasn't as if he hadn't had years of practice.

His nose wrinkled at the pungent fumes the woman trailed. "Come along. Let's get you outside."

* * *

"The fact that whatever you've taken...and, or smoked...or - whatever - has actually driven _one such as yourself_ to such a mess means that it's most likely a good thing that you've pried it off of someone." He reprimanded in between the woman's retches as he held her jacket for her. "You don't look so great, Levi."

"You aren't-" she took a moment to cough before continuing, "You don't look so lovely either, brother."

"Hmm. Must be the drugs distorting your vision, then. Take a moment to filter that filth from your blood, sister, and I trust you can meet me back inside. After all, we're only here because _you_ insisted on attending this...indie...house...concert...event." He paused. "I'll admit that the music wasn't too terrible."

"Ha, I knew you would cave. Go ahead, I'll head back in after a bit, yeah?" She waved him off as she retrieved her letterman from his grasp with her other hand. Her brother nodded and reentered the house. As soon as the door had closed behind him, she pulled out a cigar of questionable substance from one of the jacket's pockets. Just as she made to light it, however, the door opened again, causing her to nearly drop it from her lips in an attempt to conceal her habit. Not like he hadn't noticed or anything, but some level of dignity had to be kept.

However, the figure who appeared was not her brother at all. She assessed the individual before her. Shorter than she was, with a dark shirt and what could only be described as _mom jeans_. She leaned slightly on one crutch, left leg braced. Her rusty hair was disheveled and the circles under her eyes were evident, even in the darkness. Levi relaxed, eyeing the girl and taking back out the lighter. Ah... but what harm would a little party trick do? Making eye contact, she tossed the lighter to the girl, who caught it with ease. Before _mom jeans_ could assume to light it, however, Levi snapped her fingers, lighting it with a pop and a flash of flickering blue, and nodded to the wide-eyed kid. "I can roll you one, if that's what you came out for, eh?"

The girl smiled politely and held her hands up slightly. "Ah, I'm fine, thank you for the offer, though." Cute.

"Keep the lighter, then. Not like I need it - damn scrap just takes up pocket space."

The short one paused and then nodded, tentatively turning back to the door. "Ey, kid." _Kid_ froze. "If you see my brother, tell him I've head out, okay? He'll have to run home himself..." the woman chuckled. Her voice was unusually smooth for the amount of smoke surrounding her.

 _january 30, 2:20 am_

The insignia engraved into the metal was hard to discern from the other scratches of wear and tear, but Isabella was certain it had not been purchased with such a marking. It was rather messily etched, after all. She sighed, turning over in her bed. She didn't know what it meant, or what it was about that woman at the concert, but both made her wary. Wary, and something else that she couldn't quite place.

She cleared the intrusive thoughts from her head and smoothed the bandages on her left leg, only to be bombarded by more of her mind's own unwanted questions.

Uncertainties as to what had shoved her out of the way of that semi-truck, or... _wh_ _o_ , as she recalled the arms that scooped her up, and carried her far from harms way.

She could only vaguely recollect what the figure had told the nurse before she had blacked out. Something about helping her walk here from a parking lot. That couldn't have been true.

 **Hey hey hey! I...forgot what I was going to say! So welcome to the story that was originally an unpublished web-comic! What you just read was closer to the original form though, because I actually had to leave out the whole Victorian part, which is why it was unpublished. (The Black Butler thing was the entire base of the story tbh...) Thank you for reading this. OK, I'm SORRY you had to read this. If you got this far, it's probably because you survived! ...or you're reading this as you scroll down to leave a review telling me to gtfo haha. Really though, I will love you forever if you leave a review! I need criticism, as you can probably tell.**


	3. -3:0-

**Ho...**

 **..Ho..**

 **...Ho**

* * *

 _"Live a little._  
 _You'll be surprised."_

* * *

 _febuary, 11:13 am_

 _specifically, 'A' lunch_

 _"Isabella, er..." She looked up from her meal at hearing her name._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _The girl across from her tensed. "Um... well..." Isabella looked around the table, only to see that her other friends all appeared uncomfortable as well. "We kind of all talked about this... and we, ah... we decided that..."_

 _The ginger next to her interrupted. "-We don't want you sitting at our table anymore. You're weird, and we don't like that."_

 _"Sorry? What?"_

 _The girl continued. "You're probably like... a Satanist, you know? I mean, you don't go to church. And you read things like... well, like that!" The redhead motioned to the book Isabella was reading._

 _"Paradise Lost? Our English assignment?! She sat bewildered. "And CHURCH? Jesus, ya'll, this isn't the 1700's!"_

Isabella sighed as she thought back to the cause of her current dilemma. This was normal, actually. She never had much luck with people. Well... at least not the people in _this_ town. Something must have been in the water.

Stretching, she rose from her chair in the back of the room. Her art teacher had been kind enough to allow her to spend lunch in her fourth period class for the past couple of years, though eating wasn't what she had time for, recently. She looked down at the paper on her desk. The page depicted only a few various sketches, but all led back to the issues still on her mind.

Who, What, and Why.

She had no time for any of this. She had fallen behind on her work in the last week, more distracted than ever, with even less motivation to work than this year's senior class.

"Those are really good."

Isabella jumped, startled, before turning around to face the speaker.

"Oh, those? Um, thanks." She struggled to respond decently. "Um, I'm just going to throw them away now, I have to go. Ah, sorry, then."

"Oh hey, wait!" The student, a girl about Isabella's height, with short, dark red-dyed hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a crystal around her neck and rings on both hands and spoke with a low voice. "You're just going to throw it away, so would you mind if I just like, kept it?"

Isabella blinked, taken aback by the girl's request. "Sure, feel free. All yours."

"Cool." The girl picked up the page and folded it into sixths. "You can call me Mitra, then." She looked to Isabella expectantly.

"Oh, right. My name-"

"You have to go now, don't you, Isabella? Can't be late for class now."

And with that, _Mitra_ turned and left the room through the shop door briskly, without a single student or teacher so much as glancing up at her departure. Isabella followed moments later, but saw not a soul when she looked around. She had other things to dwell on, already. She headed to her next class.

TCTC

"Cohen!" She resisted the urge to flinch at the shrill voice of what was supposed to be the Pre-Cal substitute.

"Here, sir!"

"Say 'present!' AND RAISE YOUR HAND WHEN YOU DO SO!"

"Yes, sir!"

"DID I ASK YOU?"

No response.

"WELL?"

"No, sir!"

"THAT'S IT! HOUR DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

"...fuck you, sir." She whispered, before continuing her worksheet.

And that is how Isabella ended up staying two (2) hours, after school, in the office, when she should have been home. Oh, the storm she'd be facing when she got home.

She didn't look up as another person took the seat across from her, nor when they leaned forward and studied her, squinting as if in deep thought, before clearing their throat.

She glanced back and started when she recognized the girl. "Mitra?"

Mitra nodded curtly, before allowing the slightest of smirks and sliding a folded notebook paper across the table. Isabella picked it up and unfolded. She gasped; but when she made to question the girl, she had disappeared yet again.

The paper was the same one that she had given to Mitra. Except, this time, there were notes in the margins. She refolded it and stuffed it into her hoodie, before glancing around the room. The one hour mark was coming up and there was only one teacher present, who looked in desperate need of caffeine. She wouldn't notice if Isabella walked out with the rest of the group, would she? She could sign out and put her full time and sink into the crowd, simple enough. She just needed to get home, no matter what.

And she did so. Not like she had no experience in bluffing and casually strolling, of course. The minute she had stepped out of the doors, she broke into a hasty trot. She crossed the street nearly running (without any run- _ins_ , this time), and made it home before 5:30. Isabella tip-toed upstairs and slipped into her room to read the note.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Next to the sketches of the lighter's insignia and her sketch of the mysterious woman who had given it to her at the house concert was a name and a paragraph.

 _ **Leviathan "Levi"**_

 _Admiral and head of the Sheol-Hadisima Navy_  
 _Commander of the Hades Fleet_

 _Sister to Behomoth_  
 _Keeper of the Hounds_

 _Council of BlackBurn_  
 _Council of the Fallen_  
 _Council of Elders_  
 _High Council_  
 _Judical Council_

 _Gaian-Parasean_

 _Seraphim_

And in a more scribbled font, across the bottom,

 _AM_ ** _BADASS_** _ADORIAL COUNCIL_

...Ok then.

 **Ok! So I'm super sorry if the flashback at the beginning is shit! Please correct me! Also, sorry about the short update after like... 5 non update weeks or so! Thanks! Please review!**


End file.
